Unexpected Saviour
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: Elias saves Aaron's life. In more ways than one. Aarias Pairing. Rated T for some violence.


**(A/N) Hey guys, here's another story while I'm trying to get all my main Kickin' it stories done, but I can't because I keep getting ideas for this fandom, specifically - Aarias. **

**Also, I tried to put some humor in it, I probably failed miserably, but hey ho. And I'm sorry if you don't like the ending, but the story wanted to end that way. Yeah, my stories speak to me, deal with it! **

**Joking, probably sound like a crack head, anyway, just read the story and drop me a review! :D**

**P.S: I don't know if Elias is out of character or not, because Disney XD only gave me six episodes with Elias in them for me to watch. **_**GGGGRRRR! **_**(As you can tell, I liked his character, not in a fangirl way though, just a holy-shit-he's-creepy-but-awesome way.)**

**P.P.S: Aaron is still going to call Elias "Powers" but I'll write Elias, because I think it sounds better than his last name all the time. I'm pretty sure he got fed up of it... Oooh, another oneshot idea!**

~Aaron Stone~

Aaron's breath was caught in his throat. He couldn't run anymore, he'd run half way across town to evade them. But they'd found him again. It seemed even when he wasn't on a mission, trouble would always be following him. But instead of Helix's beasts chasing him, it was a pack of drunk men. They were a few feet away from him, getting closer and closer, the smell of alcohol lingering behind them.

Aaron knew how to fight, albeit a bit clumsily, but he knew what to do. Question was, would he be raped and beaten first? What had he done to deserve this? He'd been good, granted he lied about being Aaron Stone to protect his family and friends, and where he was most of the time, and slipped up at school one too many times, but he'd done it for _good_.

Yeah, that would _surely _go down a treat with the men: _"Please don't rape me, I'm Aaron Stone, in real life, and I'll surely be needed for a mission tomorrow."_ No, that wasn't the option. But, what was he going to do? Play the victim and hope someone else would come and find him?

A second later, Aaron heard the slurred, but menacing voice of one of the men.

"Come on little boy, where _aaaaarrrrrre_ you?"

Aaron turned on his heel, and ran down the remainder of the alleyway. Intense, icy, fear flooded him as he saw nothing but brick towering above, and to the side of him. And with the men blocking the only way back, he was trapped like a monkey in a box.

"Found_ yoooouuuu_." They all sang, advancing on him, beer bottles still in their hands.

One man walked towards Aaron, who was completely frozen, and pushed him against the wall. Aaron winced as he hit his head on the brick, and his hair began to feel sticky and warm. The man chuckled and Aaron cringed at how much alcohol he could smell in his breath. He ripped Aaron's shirt off, and he suddenly snapped back to life, and delievered a hard punch to the man's nose.

"You little shit!" He spat, checking his nose for blood which didn't look like it would come anytime soon. "You'll pay for that!" He snarled, grabbing Aaron's throat.

All five men jumped visibly, dropping their beer bottles and smashing them as a loud _bang _echoed all around them. Aaron squinted to see what was going on, but he could only make out that the men were whimpering and shaking, all except the one who had a hold of him by the throat.

"What was that?" He demanded fiercly, glowering at Aaron who looked lost.

"I don't know!" He said truthfully. "Maybe it was a fox or something?"

The men all turned serious, and the one who had hold of Aaron, raised his fist, and threw it downwards, towards Aaron's face only to be stopped by another hand that wrapped itself around it. The person who the hand belonged to, began to walk backwards. The man relased his grip involuntarily on Aaron's throat, and the teen slipped down the wall, gasping for breath and rubbing his throat.

The man grunted as he fell to the ground after his fist was thrown backwards. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Through his haze, Aaron knew who was there with him, but his brain couldn't digest the words which his body was accepting. _Elias Powers_ of all people, was saving his life. Aaron didn't really want to guess what Elias was doing in a darkened alleyway at a quarter to midnight in the first place, so he stood up to get a better glimpse of what was going on.

Elias was standing over the man who was getting up from the floor. The man's eyes widened in shock, and he jeered all of a sudden, startling Aaron. _Why are they jeering at him? _He wondered.

"Elias!" He said. "I was wondering when your face would pop up again, how old are you now? Thirty?"

"Twenty-three actually, but I'm touched you came close." The sarcastic tone to Elias' voice was accompained by him folding his arms. "Is this what you _still _do after all these years? Rape people?"

"Duh." One of the men in the corner spoke up, and sluggishly got to his feet. "You were the fun one who fought back."

_What!? _Aaron's mind nearly exploded. He was- No wonder the guy was so angry and bitter. Aaron couldn't help but feel sorry for the man who'd threatened his life on a few occasions. Come to think of it, what _was _said man doing in a darkened alleyway at midnight anyway? His curiousity got the better of him.

"I was ten." Elias said dryly, clearly not in the mood.

"But fun." The men chimed in.

"_But, _as fun as you were, you stopped us from getting what we wanted-" The leader slurred.

"I know, that's why I'm here genius." Elias cut in. Aaron was puzzled. How did Elias know where he was? More importantly, why would he want to save the life of someone he hated?

"-And you're going to pay for it." The leader finished.

"I'm shaking." Elias said sarcastically.

He ducked as one of the men's fists came for his head, and he carried on moving and crashed into the wall. Aaron almost laughed, but he remembered the situation he was in. _Being saved from being raped by his arch-enemy_. This would be a fun story to tell his kids on a rainy day.

Aaron continued to watch as all the men got to their feet,. It was seven to one (eight if you counted the unconcious leader), but Aaron knew Elias would be able to fight them off. He'd been on the reciving ends of the man's fighting skills a few weeks ago. And boy, did he know how to throw a punch. Aaron still had the bruise on his stomach, which instead of being brown, was a dark purple shade.

Aaron snapped himself back to reality, and moved wisely out of the danger zone, grabbing his shirt and pulling it back over his head. He watched as the first of the four men came forwards, and Elias took him out with a powerful back kick to the stomach. The man fell to the ground, groaning in pain and clutched where Elias had kicked him. Aaron was scared by the look in Elias' eyes, it was a mixture of anger, triumph, and... _fear?_ Whatever it was, it was making the green in his eyes darker.

He decided to push it to the back of his mind, and watch the rest of the fight. Elias and the three remaining men stayed tense for a while, daring each other to make the first move. As three of the men moved forward, Elias jumped in the air and did a spin kick, hitting the first one in the face. He fell backwards from the pain, and clutched his face, he fell into the two other men, who were _alot _drunker than he was, and they fell down in a heap.

When it was quiet, Aaron spoke up. "Powers, what are you doing here?"

Elias looked at Aaron, and didn't look at all surprised to see him. "Taking in the wonderful scenery." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

The three remaining men got up and rushed for Elias. Two grabbed him by the shoulders, while the third punched him hard in the face. Elias didn't react at all, not even as blood began trickling down his face. Elias kicked the man who had punched him, and while his buddies were distracted enough for Elias to free his arms.

"Bastard!" The man cursed. Elias was unfazed by it, and stood where he was, wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his jacket sleeve. Then he turned to Aaron.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He spat out a bit of blood.

_Not taking in the scenery. _Aaron thought of saying those words, but he didn't. He could see Elias needed to concentrate.

They advanced on him again, and the look in Elias' eyes this time told Aaron he was done messing around. One of the men picked up a broken beer bottle by the neck, and held it above his head like a hatchet. The other two followed suit, and Elias _still _looked unfazed. Aaron guessed he wasn't lying when he'd told him he couldn't feel fear. Or pain, and judging by now heavily his nose was bleeding, it looked like it came in handy.

"Let me guess." Elias said to the men. "I'm going to pay for it?"

"Ya got that right!" One spat at him.

They all came towards Elias, swinging the bottles down. Elias had ducked just in time, but one still nicked the side of his head. He put his hand up to the wound, and when he pulled it away, it was already stained with blood. Aaron shuddered as the wound looked more scary under the dim, yellow glow of the street light he was standing next to.

As a second beer bottle came for Elias' head, he grabbed the man's arm, and flipped him over, stomping on his back for empasis. The man groaned in pain, and Elias chuckled quietly. There were two men left, and it seemed like an easy win for Elias, but Aaron knew people still got weak from heavy blood loss, and by the amount he looked like he was loosing, Elias wasn't going to last very long.

The men rushed forwards, clumsily due to their in-take of alcohol, and Elias punched one of them in the face, catching the man's beer bottle before he dropped it. Aaron's eyes widened as Elias stabbed it into the man's neck, and threw him into the wall. Blood stained the floor and walls of the alley. Some of it was Elias' and some of it was the men's. Aaron didn't know what scared him more: The blood, or the fact Elias had just killed someone.

The last man looked fearful, but then he jeered. "Elias, you don't look so good."

Aaron _had _to agree with the man. Even though Elias was standing in the darkest parts of the alleyway, he could see the dark bloodstains over his clothes and face. And his skin had gone _white_. He had the color of a dead man. Aaron saw Elias' eyelids flutter repeatedly, and he staggered a little, despite the fact he hadn't moved.

"Oh, great work there Jake!" The leader had gotten up. Elias definetely didn't stand a chance, not in the state he was in.

The leader then cracked his knuckles. "Let me finish him off. You can have the kid."

"Leave him alone." Elias growled, sounding weak. Aaron felt sick as Elias coughed and blood dripped out of his mouth and splattered on the ground. He _had _to help him.

"Why would we do that?" The man with the beer bottle responded. He swung it for Elias' head again, and he spun out of the way, panting heavily as he leant on the wall. Aaron made sure the men couldn't see him before he slipped off into the shadows. He was going to attack from behind, while the men were preocupied with Elias.

The leader took the beer bottle from the man, and raised it above his head, ready to hit Elias with it. He slid down the wall as his legs couldn't support his weight anymore. Aaron ran forward and kicked the man in the back. He fell over from the pain, force and anger behind it. It distracted the leader long enough for Elias to move out of the way.

The leader stared Aaron straight in the eyes, still holding the beer bottle above his head. Aaron was trembling with fright. He never thought he'd go this way. Not tonight.

"You little-" The leader looked about to bludegon Aaron to death, but he couldn't finish his sentence as Elias had somehow gotten up and swept his legs out from under him. The man hit his head on the ground, and Aaron winced from the popping and cracking of bone.

Elias stood up, pushing himself up off the ground. He turned to Aaron, and opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a loud scream.

"NOOOOO!" Both of them whipped around. One of the men had sunk to his knees. "You killed my brother!" He screeched at Elias, who was now leaning on Aaron without realising. The teen could see the amount of blood Elias had lost was deadly, and would probably die if he didn't get to the hospital.

The man got up and grabbed another broken bottle, and walked towards them both, slowly, his eyes blazing with fury. Aaron couldn't help but notice that the whole scenario felt like a bad movie about a serial killer. He gulped at the sound of broken glass crunching under the man's feet.

"You'll die!" He thrust the beer bottle forward, and Aaron knew it was coming for him.

But it never did.

Aaron's eyes widened as he saw Elias was infront of him. The beer bottle had pierced his stomach, and Elias was trying to pull it out, but he fell to the ground. This time, he didn't show any sign of getting back up again. The man ran off, screaming and yellling. Aaron didn't give him a second glance though, instead he knelt down beside Elias.

Blood coated the lower half of his body, and trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Aaron didn't know what to do. He'd never been in a situation like this in his entire life, and it was just his luck that he was absent on that day everyone learnt about how to save lives, when Aaron was out in the field, saving theirs.

"That's twice I've saved you." Elias coughed once he saw him.

"And now you're dying." Aaron's voice shook. Elias' eyes were _grey_, and he looked paler than he had been a few moments ago. He coughed and more blood kept painting the floor.

"Why would you care-" Elias coughed a few more times. "-You hate me."

"No I don't." Aaron answered truthfully. He'd thought of saying what was really on his mind, but he fought it because it didn't seem like the time or place to say it. "Elias, If I did, I would have left when you showed up."

"You may find this hard to believe, but I don't hate you either." Elias whispered, sporadically drifting in and out of conciousness. Aaron felt something tug at his heart at those words. Elias suddenly gave him an expression which he'd never seen on the man's face before.

_A smile_.

"What?" Aaron asked softly.

"You called me Elias." He smiled again.

"Huh, I hadn't even noticed." Aaron said, smiling back at the man who's life was slowly, but surely slipping away. Aaron cursed at himself for not having his phone with him. He _always _carried his phone with him.

"I love you Aaron." Elias' sudden confession caught Aaron off guard for a split second. He hadn't expected him to say something like that. But he was glad, even if it was his last few moments on Earth. Aaron was glad, because now he could say it back, without any fear or nerves.

"I love you too... _Elias_." Aaron whispered, gently stroking a few strands of Elias' fringe out of his eyes.

Without thinking, Aaron bent down slightly and pressed his lips softly to Elias', smiling as he felt Elias respond as best he could. Their tongues battled with each others, savouring their first and last kiss. Aaron never wanted the kiss to end, he didn't want to part from him, half of him fearing, the other half _knowing _he would lose Elias forever. But there came a time when they were both desperately craving air.

They both pulled away, panting slightly. The pools of chocolate brown met with the discs of forest green as they stared intensely at each other, like they were long-lost lovers, reuniting after decades.

"I'm glad about that." Elias' voice was cracked.

He breathed out deeply, his lips closed and he was still, his eyes remained open, and were glassy with unshed tears. They stared back at Aaron like a puppet. He felt dizzy, sick, angry and upset as realisation hit him in square the gut. He put his hand on Elias' chest, trying to detect a hearbeat. But there wasn't one.

He'd died to save Aaron's life.

~Aaron Stone~

**(A/N) Why is it I **_**never **_**know how to end my Aarias oneshots when they're **_**this **_**type? Sorry if it was crappy. **

**This chapter was brought to you by Halia-Jessica. (My alias instead of DarknessBloodAngel)**


End file.
